


Exquisite Joys and Exquisite Sorrows

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this treat fits the bill and your prompt, recip - happy Yuletide!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exquisite Joys and Exquisite Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasio/gifts).



> I hope this treat fits the bill and your prompt, recip - happy Yuletide!

Theirs was a _very_ awkward first meeting at Lady Brandon’s, so Basil was much obliged to Dorian for accepting his invitation so early in their acquaintance. He was glad Dorian had agreed to come down to his studio, too; it was such a bother going down to the club or out to dine. Besides, he had that commission for Sir George Meighen to finish. It was much easier to entertain Dorian in his own home, without anyone else about.

“Mr. Dorian Gray, sir,” Parker, the butler, said as he appeared in the doorway.

A tingle of excitement or of nerves ran through Basil.

“Tell him to wait just a moment,” he said. “I won’t be longer.”

He set down the brush he’d been working with, tugged at his shirtsleeves and buttoned the cuffs, then looked around for his discarded jacket and put it on. He caught himself licking his lips before he hurried across the room to the door. There was a curious tightness in his chest that he could not account for. He supposed it made _some_ sense to be nervous. Dorian was lovely and charming, and from the moment Basil first saw him, he had longed to have the younger man in his life as friend and, indeed, _love_ , at almost any cost. Yet he flushed and hesitated by the door. There was no good reason for that. Dorian had liked him. They’d shared a real connection the other night at Lady Brandon’s; he was sure of that. And he had only to think of how readily Dorian had accepted his invitation for this morning. There was no reason at all to feel fear or shame, was there?

And yet, he knew that wasn’t entirely true. Fear – admittedly, _that_ much was uncalled for. But his desire for the younger man troubled him, though he knew he could transform it into love and friendship and, of course, art.

Still, there was no reason to keep Dorian waiting. That much was unthinkable. And really – he would not deny himself the pleasure of Dorian’s company, certainly not now when their friendship was so new and held so much promise.

A smile flitted across his face as he opened the door at last and headed into the other room.


End file.
